Goodbye Mungojerrie, Hello Being An OutCast
by Ginakabina
Summary: For CettieLovesTugger's Admetus Challenge. Mungojerrie and Admetus are mates, What will Admetus do when Mungojerrie has to leave for buisness?


For CettieLovesTugger's Admetus Challenge.

I love Admetus. I love Admetus. I will f*ck Admetus. I am going to f*ck Admetus…. Just wait and see!

I don't own CATS.

* * *

><p>Watching the other kittens running and rolling around. I can't help but feel like an outcast. I smell a scent that is familiar to me, a sweaty yet sweet smell. Mungojerrie. No matter were I am, With Mungojerrie, I'll never feel like an outcast<p>

" Shalom." Mungojerrie purrs and walks right by me and sits down, almost on my lap.

I cock my head with a smile across my face " What are you Jewish now?"

" Well, Teazer and I just got done stealing stuff from a synagogue!"

I study his face, It has a toothy grin on it, His black nose flares, His green eyes have small bags under them-long night- and his ears are nice and erect.

" How's Teazer doing with Alonzo? I heard they are kind of flirting since Cass is back with Cori."

Mungojerrie shakes his head " Poor Girl, She is going to get her heart broken. Again."

" Too bad." I grunt

He brings my head to his, our foreheads touching. He kisses me softly and whispers. " I'd never break your heart."

" Can you come over tonight?" I giggle, his kisses sometimes tickle my lips. Probably because he is such a good kisser and my lips often get tingly.

" Sure…Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Hours Later-<p>

Mungojerrie and I are watching " But I'm A Cheerleader."

My favorite part comes… I know every word to the movie.

" 1, 2, 3,4 I won't take no anymore! 5, 6,7,8 I want you to be my mate! 1, 2,3,4 You're the one that I adore! 5,6,7,8 Don't run from me cause this is fate!" My heart is thumping outside my chest. I giggle.

" I love you." I say at the same time as the movie.

He grins and laughs" Oh Ad'die!" He takes my head and rustles it around softly. We wrestle around. I fall back onto my bed, Mungojerrie is on top of me his two legs are , my heart beats as if I was running from a Pollicle. I kiss him gently.

" O'im Leav'in, Ad'die!" The tom that I love says with a sad expression on his face, his lips are down, his forehead is wrinkled up. His green eyes are filled with clear tears.

" What?" I am shocked to hear this news.

" It's business. Teazer and I found this good deal…I couldn't just pass it up!" He sounds exasperated and tired..

I close my eyes and blink the tears away " I understand.. When are you leaving?"

" Tomorrow…"

I put my paw on his rear and pinch it " And your just now telling me?" I say in a caring yet aggravated voice.

* * *

><p>The Next Day- Mungojerrie is about to leave, my body hurts terribly.<p>

" I love you, Please if the Police see you run like hell, Come back as soon as possible!"

" I love you too. I'll come back as soon as possible." He gives me one last kiss and loads onto the train. He puts his paw on the window. Soon, the train slowly left the station.

" Goodbye. Mungojerrie, Be careful." I whisper.

From a corner of my eye, I see the Railway Cat, Skimbleshanks, who just happens to be Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer's Father.

" Hello Mr. Skimbleshanks!"

He snorts and rolls his eyes, He cannot stand me… Well ever since he walked in on me and Mungojerrie…. Well… Doing " Something."

* * *

><p>Days Later….<p>

I sit, crouched over in a pile of trash, gawking at all the other kittens, they are all happy and I think they are playing Spin The Bottle

" Hey Addie! Where's your little BOYFREIND?" I hear a small voice. I feel a gush of wind

" Goddammit!" The small voice says again, " Dude, grab them rocks!"

I quickly scurry to a corner of trash that no one could see me….

I wish Mungojerrie was here Those kits would never mess with me then. I miss him miserably.

* * *

><p>The Months Pass, Some days I refuse to get out of my den, and some days I try to follow Old D around for protection…..<p>

* * *

><p>It's a shadowy night and I am laying on top of the truck staring up at the Jellicle Moon. My heart grieves. The wind rustles, I smell a familiar smell. It cant be can it?<p>

" 'Jerrie?" I feel my ears perk up with excitement, my heart races, my tail waves from side to side. Is it my love? Mungojerrie? The one who I miss? The one I adore?

" Addie!" He runs to me, throwing his bags down.

" Don't ever leave me again!" I plead with tears in my eyes.

Mungojerrie's sparkly green eyes shine " I swear I won't, baby! I back for good! "

He pulls me into his arms and hugs me, I missed his warmth, his smell, his strength he gives me.

" I love you." I choke a whisper, my tears flow onto his ginger and black fur. He's back. For good.


End file.
